One Last Time
by mneg998
Summary: WARNING: MANGA CHAPTER 325 SPOILERS A kind of extension of a scene in chapter 325 that appeared in my mind. Short and sweet, Jerza, T to be safe. Please read & review xx


**WARNING: MANGA CHAPTER 325 SPOILERS - READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**  
**  
When I read that passage a little alternative thing unfolded in my mind and I had to write it down.  
Short but sweet, I hope you like it. Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**P.S. YES, the first little flashback thing? That's my description of a page from chapter 325 of the manga.**

**_*Italics means flashback* ;)_**

* * *

_'Lahar and Doranbolt.' The figure had appeared, as though from thin air, surprising the two men whose goal it is to hunt him down._

_'Jellal!' Lahar cried out in shock._

_'Why are you here...?' Doranbolt demanded at the same time, sweat tracing the lines of the scar on his cheek._

_The man with the blue hair stood silently for a moment, his expression grim, a breeze blowing his midnight cloak back, the locks of hair shifting slightly in the wind to reveal the scarlet tattoo on one side of his face. 'I have a favour to ask you.'_

* * *

He breathed in deeply as he leant against the railing, looking ruefully over the sculpted landscape that was Crocus. Clouds were scarce, but the wind remained, blowing his hair back from his face, thankfully free of it's mask. He impatiently tapped his fingers on the cold metal, hoping that all goes to plan. It was a big demand that he asked the men who wanted his head on a plate, but if it worked, it could change everything for the better.

The city was silent apart from the square below him, which he would have found odd under any normal circumstances, but these circumstances were certainly not normal.

His fingers began tapping faster, not from the nerves that came with his first demand, but his second one...

* * *

_The two men shifted uncomfortably. 'That... That is a heavy demand...' Doranbolt muttered, his mind racing from the things he had just learnt._

_'Fine,' Lahar sighed heavily, though his wariness of the wanted mage was still unwavering. 'This had better work, and it had better be worth it.'_

_Jellal felt a surge of gratitude towards them both, silently pleased that they had not killed him on sight. 'Thank you, it will.'_

_Lahar turned and strode past Jellal with purposeful movements, beckoning Doranbolt to follow._

_'Wait-' Jellal burst out, and mentally slapped himself. He fidgeted, struggling with what he wanted to say._

_'Yes?' Lahar said, his eyes narrowing. 'If this is about your unfortunate "position" as a wanted man-'_

_'No,' Jellal interrupted, a newfound confidence surging through him. 'No. Actually, it was something else entirely that I hoped you could do for me.'_

_'What is it you want?' Doranbolt asked haltingly._

_'To see-' The blue haired mage faltered, suddenly unable to properly construct his sentences. 'I'd like to see- one last time-' He took a shallow breath, his mouth going slightly dry, his heart pounding. 'Erza.'_

_Their eyes widened, Jellal's last favour not being what they expected. Lahar recovered first, and regarded Jellal with a new look, a little bit of sympathy and understanding under his hard mask, as though he had seen love before and was recognising it now._

_'Of course,' He said, nodding in Jellal's direction before spinning on his heel and continuing with Doranbolt down the path. 'Wait here.'_

* * *

'Jellal?' A stern, familiar voice came from behind him, making his head snap up.

'Erza,' He sighed in relief, fighting the urge to pull her into his arms. She limped over to lean against the railing next to him. He cautiously held out a hand to help her, but she swatted it away, making a corner of his mouth twitch up. 'How're you feeling?' He asked, his soft brown eyes scanning her many bandages.

'Perfectly fine. Ready to fight.' Her tone was curt as she looked over the town she would gladly give her life defending, but she didn't miss the flash of pain that flashed over her childhood friend and longtime holder of her heart's face. 'You know you can't talk me out of it.'

'I know,' He closed his eyes and sighed softly, before turning his head away from the skyline and gazing at her impassive face, jaw set as she examined her battleground.

'Why did you want to see me, Jellal?' She asked resignedly, finally turning to look at him, and being immediately startled by the tenderness in his eyes.

'We might not live to see another day,' He said simply, and Erza's eyes grew sad.

'We probably won't,' She replied gravely, her eyes glancing down to follow the movements of Jellal's hand, which was tentatively reaching for her hand. She let him take it.

He breathed out deeply and relaxed when he took her bandaged hand in his, gently rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. 'You know I don't have a fiancée, right?'

'I know,' She smirked, covering up the warm, loving smile that was trying to break through as his touch sent heat radiating through her skin.

Jellal gently drew her into him until his arm was wrapped protectively around her waist, her jaw against his collarbone and his cheek resting on top of her scarlet head. Her fingers twisted in his shirt, smiling as she closed her eyes, the steady thrum of his heart comforting her and making her feel more at home than she had ever felt before. 'I wish I could do this every day...' He sighed, rubbing circles on her side with his thumb.

'Hm?'

'This,' He answered, kissing her temple. 'I wish I could hold you every day, talk to you, kiss you, see your smile, hold your hand... Let you know how much I loved you.' Her eyes widened, and his voice grew soft, 'Because I do, I do love you. I only wish I'd told you sooner...'

Erza turned her head and buried her face into the crook of his neck, his arms automatically tightening around her. 'Idiot...' She whispered, choking on the tears that streamed down her face, 'I love you too.'

He smiled and sighed gently into her hair, idly playing with the ends before pulling her tear-streaked face away from his neck, wiping away the last few tears and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. He pulled away and rested their foreheads together, both closing their eyes at the touch.

For as long as they could, that one last time, they stayed embraced in each other's arms, breathing each other in, whispering 'I love you's; finally home.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) If you can, leave a review, let me know what you think xx -mneg998**


End file.
